Operation M A K E O V E R
by Nyte5
Summary: Sakura: the ew, I mean, new girl at Konoha High. Sasuke: The cold-hearted jerk. Ino: A queen bee who'll do anything to get what she wants. Naruto: Sick of being treated like a dobe...  High School Fic. R&R, please. Initiated: Operation M A K E O V E R.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY**

**Nyte5 here :)  
new story**

**thoughts? review, please**

Sakura tapped her pen anxiously on the wooden desk. Tap! Her pink, shiny pen bounced off the desk and onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up. Today was her first day at Konoha High. Her older brother, Sasori, used to go here, and her other brother, Gaara, still does. She had heard many stories from Sasori; Gaara was never chatty. She heard about how slutty the girls are, how douche-y the boys are, and how dumb the teachers are. Nevertheless, she insisted on coming here. How else would she learn? She had been home-schooled until now; she had no idea how to fit in. That's why she had spent all summer watching movies about high school. In every movie, there was always a bitchy queen bee. Sakura prayed to herself that there wouldn't be. She had read every teen magazine she could get her hands on. She nervously fingered the buttons on her cardigan. Even though she had managed to convince her overprotective mom to let her go to school at KHS, she still had to wear babyish, old-fashioned clothes. To be exact, a pink cardigan with teddies on the back, a frumpy, brown, knee-length skirt, and clumpy brown shoes. All the models in _Seventeen_'s Back to School Issue wore tight jeans or short skirts. She looked nothing like them. She wore her pink hair in pigtails._ Pigtails_. She could feel the girls in her class giggling at her ugly clothes and unsophisticated hair. Observing her classmates, it was obvious she wouldn't fit in. She watched a pretty blonde strut around the classroom, prancing around in a leather miniskirt and bronze high heels. There was a group of equally pretty girls following the said blonde, hanging on to her every word. Boys crowded around the blonde girl. She flirted with them, fluttering her eyelashes and tossing her pale, blonde, super straight hair. Sakura had _begged_ her mom to allow her to wear her hair loose, but her mom had looked at her as if to say 'NO FUCKING WAY!'. But then again, her mom would never swear. A boy with his hood pulled over his head walked to her desk. Maybe he was new and shy, like her. The boy stopped walking in front of her, and slouched against the wall. Sakura had chosen a seat at the back, so she wouldn't seem like a suckup. "You're in my seat," said the boy. His low voice was quiet and barely audible. The blonde girl followed him, and her group followed her. A redhead with an uneven haircut squealed at the sound of his voice. He was obviously very popular. "Oh, sorry!" Sakura exclaimed. She knelt down again to pick up her bag. She stuck her hand out eagerly. "I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I'm new here,". The boy stared at her hand like it was a slug. He didn't extend his own. "Number one, I don't give a damn about who you are, just get the hell outta my seat. Number two, keep your hand to yourself. I don't want nerd disease," His hood slipped off. He had dark, dark eyes and inky blue hair. When his eyes caught the light, Sakura could see a flash of crimson. She understood why he was so popular. She widened her green eyes at him. He might be popular, but he's so _rude_. "Actually, I kinda like this seat. Do you mind?" She smiled sweetly. His eyes were flashing red again. The fan girls behind him cried out in anger."Yes, I fucking mind! Get outta my seat!" he yelled. His voice was _slightly_ louder. She started tapping her pen on the desk again. She whistled a tune, staring at the empty board. "Hello?" he waved his pale hand in her face rudely. She slapped the hand away, and got back to whistling. The bell rang, emitting a shrieking noise that signaled the beginning of class. A tan, brown haired man walked inside the classroom. Sasuke scowled and took the seat next to her. The girls raced to the desk in front of him. The redhead and the blonde girl triumphiantly placed their designer handbags on the wooden seat. "Hi, I'm Iruka-sensei, as most of you already know. I'm your homeroom teacher this year," The man said confidently. He produced a list. "Aburame, Shino?" he called. A boy with dark glasses stood up. "Akimichi, Choji?" A plumper boy with red swirls on his cheeks waved his hand. "Haruno, Sakura?" Sakura stood up.

"Here, Iruka-sensei," she replied loudly. The class sniggered. Sakura blushed. She realized that doing what she did was _so_ kiss-ass. "Ah, Sakura," said Iruka, smiling. "You're new, aren't you?" Sakura nodded shyly. "Does anyone have any advice for Sakura?" asked Iruka. "Anyone?" The blonde haired girl stood up. "I do," She smirked. Iruka nodded encouragingly. "Stop wearing clothes from Goodwill," she said confidently. Her groupies giggled hysterically. Iruka frowned. "Anyone have _nice _advice for Sakura?" No one raised their hands. Iruka shook his head disappointedly. "Hyuga, Hinata?" A girl with short black hair raised her hand. The list went on and on. "Uzumaki, Naruto?" A boy with spiky blonde hair stood up quickly. He jumped around excitedly. "Uchiha, Sasuke?" Sakura gasped. There was a _Uchiha_ in her class? The Uchihas were incredibly rich and famous. Fugaku Uchiha was a billionaire. The boy next to her raised his hand lazily. He was the Uchiha? What. The. Hell. Iruka had already moved on. "Yamanaka, Ino?" The blonde girl raised her hand, blocking Sakura's view of the board. "Yuzu, Karin?" (AN: I made up a last name for Karin to make it easier to write about her.) The redhead with the jagged haircut stood up. Her leopard print skirt was incredibly short, providing Sakura with a _disgusting _view of a fat ass stuffed in a black lace thong. Karin turned around and hissed, "You lesbian, stop looking up my skirt," Sakura gagged. It's not like she _wanted_ to see an elephant's butt. Sasuke smiled, and Karin, seeing his smile, blushed and purred "_You_ can look all you want, Sasuke,". Sakura gagged again. Ew. Sasori wasn't joking about how hooker-y the girls were. Iruka-sensei started his annual lecture about school rules. The bell rang just as he was explaining the rules on bullying. "Class dismissed!" he yelled. Not that anyone heard him. Sakura rushed outside. She dumped all her books inside her locker. Ino, the blonde girl, walked up to her, followed by Karin, Ami, Hinata, and Tenten. "Hey, Sakura," said Ino. She seemed a little friendlier. Her sparkly top caught the light and shone onto Sakura's babyish clothes like a spotlight. Sakura smiled. Maybe Ino was just joking in class. "Hi, Ino," she replied. Ino smirked slightly, and put her hand on her hip. "Listen, I need to talk to you," she said. Sakura couldn't keep the surprised look off her face. Her? Ino, the most popular girl in her grade, need to talk to _her_? "Listen, back off from Sasuke, okay?" cut in Karin. Her squished face wrinkled up even more in anger. Sakura laughed out loud. Ooops. "What's so funny, forehead?" yelled Ami angrily. Sakura stopped laughing, and her hand flew to cover her larger-than-average forehead. "Shut up, Ami," said Ino calmly. Sakura gazed at the blonde in disbelief. Ino was standing up for her? "Don't be mean to the geek, I'm sure she's been tortured enough,". Right. By people like Ino Yamanaka. Sakura spun around and walked towards the vending machine. She dug around her bag for loose change. A red haired boy with icy blue eyes stood in front of her. "Sakura," he said. His voice was quiet, but everyone could hear him. "I warned you, didn't I. There are people like _her _everywhere_,_" Gaara continued. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. He saw that? Great. He would go blabbing to Sasori, and Sasori would tell Mom. "Gaara, butt out," she said. Gaara's black ringed eyes narrowed at his crying younger sister. She turned away, forgetting about buying a drink. "Mom is going to pull you out, you know," whispered Gaara. Sakura shook her head. "She will, if she knew half of what goes on around here," Gaara walked away. Sakura went back to her locker. She ignored Ino's giggling and Karin's twisted smile. Sakura took her English notebook out of her locker and slammed it shut. "Oooh, Mommy's little girl is getting pissed, huh?" taunted Ami. Tenten sniggered, but Hinata shot her a slightly sympathetic look. Karin jabbed the teddies on her cardigan with a manicured finger. "Hahaha, it's a teddy bear's picnic!" giggled Karin. "Are we invited to your tea party, Sakura?" Sakura felt tears in her eyes. Then she smirked. "No, Karin, sorry. It's skinny people only,". She giggled to herself and walked away. She ignored Karin's enraged screams and Ami stomping her feet. Sakura dug out her student's handbook to see where her next class was. M305. Where was M305? She tried walking while examining the school map. Suddenly, she fell to the ground. Her books were scattered everywhere across the floor. People pointed and giggled. She looked up. A guy with inky blue hair and black eyes stared down at her. Oh, crap.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter coming soon...hope you liked it!  
I'm gonna update really soon, kay?  
Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter!  
Sorry it's taking so long to update-man, school is stressful. Well, it's here now! Enjoy!**

Sakura picked up her books, trying to shield her burning face with her Bio notebook. The jerk stared down at her. "Are you _trying_ to trip me?" he asked. Sakura ignored him, reaching for her pink fuzzy pen. Sasuke stepped on the pen, letting it roll under his gray Converse. She grabbed for it desperately, only to fail. Sasuke smirked down at her smugly. She could hear Karin's loud cackle and Ami's snorts. "Hey, look, it's Mommy's girl getting all dirty!" giggled Ino. She could also hear Hinata and Tenten laughing. She could hear the crowd surrounding her and Sasuke. It was like a gladiator battle-two people fighting to the death. And it was obvious Sakura was losing. "That's payback, Forehead," sniggered Sasuke unkindly. He kicked her pen to a row of dreary grey lockers. She crawled through the crowd. Whilst reaching for her pen, she heard someone giggle behind her. She felt slender fingers playing with her skirt, and she turned around to see who it was. She saw Ino, who had whipped up her skirt. "Ooooh, look at her underwear!" shrieked Karin. Ino grinned. Everyone else was laughing. Sakura just about died of embarassment. She was wearing...oh god. The underwear that matched with her cardie. The one with dancing teddies on it. Oh god. She stood up, and ran as fast as her clumpy, poo-coloured shoes would take her. She locked herself in an unoccupied bathroom stall. Her tears ran down her cheeks in rivers. Her cardie turned a shade darker. She tried to cry quietly, but sobbed loudly despite her efforts. "Sakura!" Who's that? It's a...male voice. "Sakura! I know you're in there!" Not Sasuke. Not anyone in her class. She unlocked the stall and peeked out nervously. "Sakura! Are you all right?" asked her older brother. Gaara awkwardly placed his hand on her shoulder. She sobbed again, tears falling on Gaara's red t-shirt. "Um...it's okay," He patted her shoulder, unsure of how to comfort crying girls. "You know, don't you?" Sakura said through her tears. Gaara nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Maybe it's not such a good idea to wear teddy underwear to school," He tried to smile. Sakura just sobbed harder. Gaara said. "Um. I'm skipping History, so I'd...better go. You should go too," Gaara waved bye and bolted out of the girl's bathroom. Sakura picked up her schoolbag and rinsed her face. "It's okay. They've probably forgotten anyways," She said to her reflection. She smoothed her pink bangs over her forehead. She walked slowly to her next class. Right before she went in, she took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. Everyone burst into laughter. "Hey, Forehead, you're still here?" called a boy in the back. Sakura ignored their jeers and cackles and sank into the only free seat, next to the hyper blonde boy called Naruto. "Now, now. Settle down," said the teacher. The board read 'Ebisu-sensei'. The teacher's eyes were hidden by round, black glasses. Ebisu walked out of the class to get new textbooks. "Hey, your name is Sakura, right?" asked Naruto loudly. Sakura nodded. "Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto grinned. Sakura sighed, relieved. She stuck out her hand. "Sakura Haruno," Naruto shook it enthusiastically. "I'm sorry people are giving you such a hard time. KHS is not that bad, really,"

"I hope so," replied Sakura. "Can I see your cellphone?" Naruto nodded, and tossed her his cellphone. She held it in the light, not believing what she was seeing. "Wow! Is this the D145 model?" He nodded.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Sakura stared at the phone in awe. The phone was sleek and black. It was one of the most expensive phones in the market. She shakily entered the number of her own crappy phone and saved it in his contacts. She gave him back his phone. He grinned, and tossed it into his bag carelessly. "Thanks, Sakura," Sakura saw Ino strutting to Naruto's table. "Hey, Naruto, why are you sitting with _her_?" asked Ino. Ino tossed her shiny blonde hair. Naruto shrugged. "Ino, she's kinda nice," said Naruto. Sakura felt affection for the hyper guy. "Naruto, you can sit with us," Ino pointed at another table. There was Sasuke, slouching against the wall. Karin was filing her nails while batting her eyelashes at Sasuke. Ami was laughing like a hyena. Tenten was texting, eyes glued to her cellphone screen. A boy called Shikamaru was rocking his chair, and another boy named Kiba was flirting with Hinata. Naruto nodded. He picked up his bag. Sakura watched the only person that was nice to her leave. Great. Naruto turned around. "Hey, Sakura, didn't you hear? We're moving over there to sit with Ino," Sakura smiled and picked up her bag. Ino pushed Ami to make space for Naruto. She was smiling triumphiantly. Her grin faded when she saw Sakura. "Forehead, are you deaf _and_ blind?" Sakura shook her head, confused. "Number one. I asked _Naruto _to sit with us, not _you_. Number two, there's ah-bviously no space left. So shoo," Ino waved her manicured hand in Sakura's face. "C'mon, Ino, let her sit with us," protested Naruto. Karin stood up abruptly. "No! Losers," she said, eyeing Sakura, "can't sit here,". Hinata shrugged. "I don't mind," she said.

"If it'll stop her bugging us," sighed Tenten. Shikamaru shook his head. "What a drag," Kiba shrugged as well. "New to the team, eh?"

Ami shrieked in protest. "No! She's not new to the team! She doesn't belong on the team!" yelled Ami. Ino was about to nod in agreement. But it was too late. Sakura already sat down next to Tenten. Ino sighed, and sat next to Shikamaru. "Silence!" yelled Ebisu, walking in the classroom carrying a pile of textbooks. "Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter :) Hope you enjoy!**

Ino sighed, irritated. Usually, she would be happy if Ebisu-sensei excused himself 10 minutes into the lesson to finish his crossword, like he always did. But today, she had a forehead sitting at her table. _Her_ table. Who knew foreheads had butts? As the 'alpha' of her clique, she had to _control_ them. And letting a loser sit at her table brought down her clique's status. Then Silent Shino would want to sit here next. Ew. She watched Sakura giggle with Naruto. That bitch was stealing her spotlight. And Ino was meant to be the main performer. "Hey, guys, dya wanna go grab some frozen yoghurt after school?" Ino asked. Hinata speed-nodded. "Yeah, okay," Said Tenten. Shikamaru shrugged. "What a drag,"

"Sure," said Kiba. Ami nodded yes, and so did Karin. Sasuke shrugged, but nodded after Naruto nudged him. "Great! Can Neji drive us, Hinata?" asked Ino. She grinned, but not because of frozen yoghurt. Her plan was working perfectly! She'd made sure not to include Sakura.

"Um, my brother Gaara can drive us," smiled Sakura. Ughhh! How clingy was she going to be? Ino was about to cut in with a "No, thanks, we're fine," and a fake smile, but Hinata, Tenten, Ami and Karin squealed.

"Oh My God! You're brother is Gaara Haruno? He's soo cute. And he's a senior!" burbled Tenten happily. Hinata agreed excitedly. "He really is cute,"

Ami and Karin squealed again. Ino elbowed Ami in the ribs. "No!" she hissed. Ami tried to stifle her squeals.

"I mean, Gaara Haruno is _so_ over. He wears _eyeliner_. I bet he's gay," said Ami, trying to help Ino.

"Yeah, totally. So, Sakura, you're brother's homo? What's it like to live with a fag?" said Karin loudly, trying to suck up to Ino. "I mean, does he borrow your 'good finds' from Goodwill?" Karin gestured to Sakura's outfit. Sakura's face crumpled up. Ino screamed with victory inside, but she masked this with a catlike-half smile.

"My brother's not _gay_," snapped Sakura. Ino fill with could see the corners of Sakura's eyes beginning to tears. She smiled even more, tilting her head slightly. Ino placed her elbows on the wooden desk, resting her pointy chin on her manicured hand. Why would you dirty your hands with dirt (gossip!) if you could get your bitchy minions to do it for you? "Hey, hey, leave Sakura alone," said Naruto. Ami threw her head back and cackled. "Ooooh, Naruto, are you standing up for that loser? Anyone else want to?" asked Ami.

"Yeah, who wants to be friends with _her_?" giggled Karin. Ino grinned. Her friends were doing just fine. Hinata shot Naruto a sympathetic smile but didn't say a word. Tenten shrugged, and went back to texting. Shikamaru sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair. Sasuke stayed as silent as ever. Kiba hooted with laughter. "Just to clarify, _no one_?" said Ino casually. She had earned the right to destroy this little bitch when she gatecrashed Ino's table. "Oh, then it's settled. Neji'll drive us to Froyo Forever after school," Ino casually mentioned the frozen yoghurt as the gummi bears on top of the real frozen yoghurt: destroying Sakura.

Sakura tried to study the bitchy blonde from her seat between Naruto and Tenten. She watched Ino confidently flicking her hair and batting her eyelashes while talking to Sasuke. That jerk. She wished she could have Ino's clothes, Ino's confidence, Ino's popularity. Hell, she wished she _was_ Ino. Even Sasuke gave actual answers to Ino. Everyone answered Ino. And no one ever said no. Sakura tried tossing one of her pigtails, not going unnoticed by Ami, who cackled uncontrollably. Sakura tried something more subtle, like batting her eyelashes. "Um, Sakura, do you have something in your eye? Do you need tissue?" asked Naruto. Sakura sighed. She was hopeless.

Ino watched the pink-haired girl try to flirt. Ino smirked smugly. She's never going to get it. She's never going to become popular. So why bother? She was going to get destroyed anyways. Might as well do it sooner. Then, Ino had a malicious, evil idea. Something so evil...it could just get rid of that annoying pink haired bitch once and for all.


End file.
